Trapped
by xKassieBear
Summary: When a small town in Ohio, where a girl named Selena lives, gets a new mall, everyone wants to go. Including Selena and she drags along her bestfriend Miley. The opening is huge. But all of a sudden, the lights go off and the doors and windows get locked.


It was an average afternoon during summer vacation, the sun was shining all over Ohio. I walked down the road as I greeted folk that passed me by. I lived in a rather small town where everyone knew everyone. _It's a town where most people would love to call home_. I actually, lived here my whole life. Which isn't that suprising though, since everyone in my generation has aswell.

"Selena!"

When I heard my name being called, I twirled around, revealing a girl with big brown eyes and curly hair which went all the way down to her waist. It was Miley, my bestfriend. I've known her ever since first grade and people think it's rather amusing how two people who are completely different from one another, can be such good friends. How were we different? Well Miley had a summer dress and a pair of brown high heels while I had a black tank top, skinny jeans and black converse. We are **that**different. But opposites do attract, I must say.

"Hey you." I gave her one of my crooked smiles.

Miley looked ever so pirky, more then usual actually. I knew something was up. "There's a new mall in town, chicka. We need to go!"

"First of all, don't call me _chicka_." I chuckled. "Anyways, how come I didn't know about this whole mall thing until now?"

She shrugged, "Maybe it's because you never read."

I stuck my tounge out at her, but I wasn't going to deny the fact either. I never read. _Big deal_.

"Anyways, let's go to the mall." Miley said as she linked her arm into mine and we started walking. I couldn't help but laugh of the whole arms linking situation. It was so.. not me, _but so Miley_.

After ten minutes, we reached the new mall. The opening was huge, **everyone was there**. I rolled my eyes of the fact that _some lame people were counting down the seconds until the doors would open_. How they were anxious to see the inside. I then turned to my right and I saw Miley crossing her fingers.

"What are you doing?" I let out a laugh as she was whispering something, repeatedly, to herself, while her eyes were shut.

She then looked up at me and smiled. "I hope there's a Hollister and an Aberccombie in there. _That's all_."

"Remind me why I hang out with you." I joked as I walked nearer to the entrance, it was more pack down here. It was in fact, harder to breath down here.

Miley followed after me in the crowd. "**It's because I'm awesome**!" She shouted so I could hear her, which was stupid since I was only a meter infront of mer.

I turned my head to face her and gave her a _what-the-hell_look.

All of a sudden, the huge entry opened and people started running in, like maniacs. _I stood there and laughed at their idioticness_. I then spotted Miley running in aswell and I sighed. Yes, I admit, she is a dork. But I still love her. I then followed after her into the mall and she was jumping like a _crazy fan girl who just spotted Robert Pattinson_.

"What are you going all crazy about?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"It's so.. **perfect**." Miley said, in a rather squeaky voice.

I looked around, it was glass walls, so everything was see through. I gulped. I sure hoped the bathrooms weren't the same. _I then felt my arm being dragged by Miley_ and before I knew it, we were in the food court. There, **I liked**. I looked up at the menu, viewing what they had for drinks. I then grabbed one dollar out of my pocket and paid for a root beer.

All of a sudden, the lights went off. Miley immidiently grabbed on to my arm, she was of course, scared of the dark. I thought it was no big deal, though. **They probably just lost the power**.

"It'll be back in a second, Miley." I assured her and then took a sip of my rootbeer. "Don't need to be scared, dork."

Miley stuck her tounge out at me but I of course, didn't see that. It was dark. _How could I_? "Let's just.. get out of here and come back later."

It was tough but we found our way to the exit, _since we just needed to go straight ahead_. I then pulled the door, trying to open it. I then groaned. **How stupid am I for pulling a push door**. I then gave the door a little push, but that didn't work either. I bit my lip. _What the hell was going on_?


End file.
